


【班薩xFlo薩】扭曲戀愛關係

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩Flo薩婊婊的，ooc注意，BDSM注意





	【班薩xFlo薩】扭曲戀愛關係

（一）  
小Salieri在鬆開領口時不經意地露出了赭紅色項圈的一角，Stephane頓時無法掩飾驚呼。

「這實在太過份了！」他注意到Antonio被厚重蕾絲遮蓋的手腕上頭，也有著深淺不一的細繩勒痕。Stephane四處張望，在瞥見舞池另一側的Francesco後露出了罕見的嫌惡眼神。「您不能再這樣放縱他欺侮您，大師！」Stephane擔憂地說，將身子靠攏Antonio，湊到宮廷樂長的耳畔低語。  
Antonio想退後，但礙於再靠過去就要撞到長桌了而作罷，他緊張地朝Francesco的方向看了眼，只見男人正專注地與公爵夫人交談而鬆了口氣。

看在Stephane眼裡，對Francesco的成見更深了。

「他正在對您使用暴力，甚至試圖掌控您！那是不對的。」Stephane握住Antonio的雙手，誠摯的眼神使後者不禁動容，他小幅度地搖頭，幾滴冷汗自頰間滑過沒入薄鬚中。  
現屬初冬，儘管在室內也不至於太熱的。  
「噢——天！您的體溫好高，您發燒了嗎？沒問題吧？」  
「沒、沒事的……只是有點熱罷，謝謝您的關心。」Antonio不自然地將手抽回，Stephane注意到宮廷樂長正在顫抖。「關於兄長……您誤會他了，他待我很…很好的，還請不用擔心。」  
「真是的，Salieri大師！您就別再替那個人說話了！他——」  
Stephane皺緊眉頭，還想說些什麼，卻止住了。Antonio順著對方的目光回首，只見Francesco不知何時已來到他們身後幾步之遙的地方，伸出單手呼喚著他的兄弟。  
「Antonio，我有些話想跟你單獨談談。」  
Francesco面無表情地說。  
Antonio將拳頭絞緊，揪住了衣服下擺，選擇忽視Stephane恐懼而憂愁的挽留。  
「那麼我先告辭了。」Antonio對著Stephane點頭示意，兩名Salieri一前一後地離開了宴會大廳。

+

「『他正在對您使用暴力。』」

走在無人的長廊上，Francesco抓著Antonio的手腕，將人狠狠按在窗櫺上，拉下厚重的絨布簾，遮擋住交疊著的兩道身影。  
「Stephane是這樣說的嗎？」  
Francesco正在微笑，手掌的力道卻持續收縮，將Antonio的臂膀掐出一條紅痕。「你正在摧毀我的社交圈和人際關係。好玩嗎？Antonio Salieri。」  
Francesco一隻手勾進Antonio的頸子裡，扯出項圈向上提拉。「恨不得告訴所有人你是個婊子是嗎？」

「不、不是這樣的，兄長……是Stephane誤會了……我跟他解釋過的。」  
Antonio痛苦地低喘，雙手緊揪著年長的Salieri粗壯的小臂，被粗魯地扯開的衣襟裡頭，是更多的瘀斑和傷痕。

「裝什麼無辜，Antonio。」  
Francesco不屑地嗤了聲，手指隔著大衣彈了彈Antonio的乳尖，他知道那上頭還穿著兩枚精緻的珍珠銀環。

**「表現得像個受害者，其實自己最樂在其中了不是嗎？」**

Francesco用力掐緊Antonio渾圓的雙臀，後者猛烈顫抖，不自然地軟了雙腿，整個人倒進前者懷中。  
「自個在屁股裡塞了什麼來參加晚宴呀，真噁心。」  
語畢，Francesco撇嘴，輕歎了口氣將鼻腔探入手足的側頸間。

在男人看不見的角度，滿臉通紅的宮廷樂長，露出了既興奮又期待的微笑。

（二）  
一只玻璃杯擦過Francesco的耳際，砸中牆面碎成一地。  
男人撫摸著臉頰，上頭多了道淺淺的傷痕，正淌著血。他看向瑟縮在兩名貴族男性身後的Antonio，臉色越發難看。

「Antonio，過來。」

他命令道，全然無視方才威嚇他的男人們，就這麼直視著Antonio，直到對方主動探出身子，顫抖著朝他走去。  
「Antonio。」  
替他出頭教訓Francesco的貴族親暱地稱呼宮廷樂長的名諱。  
Antonio皺起眉頭苦笑，輕擺著頭，阻止對方欲要抓上自己臂膀的手。「謝謝您們，沒關係的。」他說，在Francesco的注視下逕自走出房間。

+

當Francesco再次找到Antonio時，黑髮男人正站立於窗邊，望著後花園的花圃發愣。  
「您受傷了。」  
Antonio一回首便發現自家兄長的俊臉上除了玻璃劃破的傷口外，又添了幾個瘀痕。  
「拜你所賜。」  
Francesco沒好氣地說，毫不留情的拍開Antonio的手，將對方逼入牆角邊。「找到靠山了？」  
年長的Salieri發出訕笑聲，視線鎖定在Antonio的頸項與胸口間。「他們看過你衣服底下淫亂的模樣嗎？」  
聞言，Antonio脹紅了臉，慌亂地直搖頭。  
「真的？我很訝異。」Francesco狐疑地挑高眉尾，將雙手探進Antonio的衣擺下，用力扯著那條橫跨他整個胸口，各自勾在左右兩側乳首環上的細珠線。  
「他們有像我一樣，深知你那些不可告人的齷齪小秘密？」  
Antonio再一次搖頭，兩隻手攥緊Francesco的衣擺。  
「或是和你一同玩弄屁股裡塞著的骯髒小玩具？」  
Antonio發出一聲嗚咽。  
Francesco知道他哭了，但不是因為羞恥而是興奮。  
「少再去私下搬弄我的是非或是挑撥那些愚蠢的男人們，我會懲罰你的，但絕不是依照你喜歡的方式。」  
Francesco嚴肅地警告，但他那該死的手足眼底包含著滿溢而出的慾望，看來根本沒將他的威脅放入眼中。  
「我、我明白……兄長……」  
Antonio喘著氣，雙腿相互磨蹭著，當Francesco一條腿強硬地擠入其中向上頂時，前者沒忍住發出一聲驚呼。

「我知道你喜歡些什麼。」Francesco低沉磁性的嗓音噴吐在Antonio的耳畔，後者軟了雙腿，腸壁緊緊吸附著體內的肛塞，卻是更加渴望眼前人隱藏在褲襠下灼熱粗長的性器官。「期待自己像條發情母狗一樣，四足著地、赤裸著身子在宮裡的長廊上被我遛著嗎？又或著把你關去後花園的倉庫裡，讓骯髒健壯的粗工們發現你那始終流淌著淫液的小穴？」

淚水滑過Antonio的臉頰，最後沒入薄鬚間，小Salieri被這番露骨的葷話刺激得幾乎要達到高潮，Francesco慍怒的神情在他眼裡性感得可以。男人冷笑了聲，嫌棄般自己先退開了，任由Antonio脫力後滑跪到地上。「可惜這是懲罰，Antonio，我說過我不會用你喜歡的方式對你的。晚點我會讓人把你的寢具移去客房，你這個月都別想進我房間，了解了嗎？」

「……咦？」

頭昏腦脹的Antonio可花了不少時間才消化完這些，他瞪圓了眼、一臉呆楞受挫的模樣總算是讓年長的Salieri心情好上許多。  
「想和我鬥，你還早呢。」Francesco愉快地瞇起眼眸，彎下腰以食指挑起對方的下頷留下一吻後愉快地轉頭離去了。


End file.
